


You Belong With Me

by andprosper



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written using “You Belong with Me.” TOS or Reboot (I don’t make any particular clarifications.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

He was on the communicator with Marlena Moreau, who he had established a relationship with after his time in the mirror universe. Marlena seemed to be upset – apparently something the captain said had bothered her. Spock knew the captain had been attempting humor, but clearly the Lieutenant didn’t understand the attempt.

It was twenty-one point two hours on a Tuesday, well into the evening. Spock was in his room, plucking at his lute, which he understand many humans, including Lieutenant Moreau, didn’t deem as desirable to listen to. He glanced over at the captain’s and his shared wall – the captain was still arguing with the Lieutenant, but Spock shouldn’t have expected differently, not many people but the first officer, and perhaps Doctor McCoy, knew the captain and his history well.

Spock understood the captain’s attraction to the Lieutenant – her uniform was rather short, like many of the women’s uniforms. The captain would not be interested in a relationship with someone who wore the long-sleeved shirts of the men’s uniforms. Lieutenant Moreau was also the center of attention among many of the men aboard the Enterprise – clearly quite desirable. Spock wasn’t given much notice, of course. Not that he expected it.

However, Spock had come to wonder what the relationship with Lieutenant Moreau would bring. She and the captain fought so often. There must be a better choice of romantic partners for the captain, so Spock endeavored to find her. However, no matter how many calculations Spock made, he always came to the same conclusion. Clearly, the captain belonged with his first officer. Spock understood the captain, and had been with him through all sorts of experiences. He did not understand how the captain did not see the obvious conclusion.

The captain, wearing what seemed to be his oldest uniform pants, and Spock walked down the corridor to procure food. They seated themselves at a table after getting food from the replicators and Doctor McCoy joined them. The doctor and the captain teased the first officer as they always did, and he responded as stoically as always. The interactions were smooth and lighthearted – the captain smiled easily around them, but around Moreau, he didn’t smile very often. Mr. Spock had inquired about this change, but the captain insisted he was “fine,” but Spock knew better.

The captain just seemed smitten by the Lieutenants high heeled boots, and, obviously, Spock with his worn standard issue boots, could not compete. As Spock watched Moreau interact with Kirk and the rest of the bridge crew with a smile plastered on her face, Spock bent over his viewer. He wondered if the captain would ever come to appreciate how well a relationship with Spock would be. Perhaps one day the captain would wake up and realize what he’d been searching for romantically had been beside him for the past several years.

There was a knock on his door late that evening. The captain was at the door, apparently he and Lieutenant Moreau had ended their relationship. Captain Kirk paced the length of Spock’s room several times before Spock spoke, “Captain…Jim, if you’re not careful, you may wear a hole into the floor,” he said a matter-of-factly. Tears obviously were stinging the human’s eyes, but he chuckled slightly and stopped pacing. “Would you like me to put on your playlist?”

“I just want to find the one, Spock. I’m tired of all this looking, all these failed relationships, all this heartbreak…”

Spock wanted to speak and inform the captain of his hypothesis, but he could not bring himself to say anything.

The next afternoon, Spock would be meeting the captain for chess in recreation room six. He decided to try something he had seen in many old Earth movies, particularly one featuring Olivia Newton John. The idea seemed to work quite effectively, as the human men in these films, and one music video, reacted well to the idea. So, Spock, not owning anything other than regulation uniforms, wore his black, short-sleeved undershirt, black pants, and boots to his meeting with the captain. He also attempted to style his hair in an Earth style, but spiking it with gel as he had seen others do. He didn’t understand the attraction, but he hoped it would be effective.

Clearly it generated a reaction when he walked into the recreation room. There were shocked exclamations of “Mr Spock?!” and soon enough the captain saw him. The captain’s jaw dropped and suddenly Spock became self conscious.

“Spock, what are you wearing?”

“What do you think of it, Captain?” Spock asked after a moment of trying to decide on what to say.

“It’s…certainly interesting, Mr. Spock. But, what is it for?”

Clearly, this was not the reaction he’d been expecting. Spock looked around at the other crew members watching them. “May we speak outside, Captain?”

“Of course, Spock,” he followed Spock into the corridor. “Now what is this about?”

“Captain, it was my attention to catch your attention.”

“Well, you’ve got it, Mr. Spock.”

“Captain, I was hoping to impress upon you the idea that I am romantically available.”

“Spock, are you telling me you want me to know that you’re available.”

“Yes, captain, but I seemed to have miscalculated. In the film Grease, the reaction to the change in appearance was quite different.”

“You…” the captain paused, trying to put everything together, “you want me to ask you out now? Is that it?”

“You are correct, captain.”

“Well, I thought you’d never want me to ask.”

You belong with me.


End file.
